It's Like Working at Disney
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: Basket Brawl In each round, one person from each team will battle for a ball and try to get that ball into a basket. The other team member will try to stop them any way they can. Every time they get a ball in the basket, they score a point. The first team to four wins. Reward: A night at a local resort. Winner: Bob, Butch, Gumi, Kasumi, & Lukana Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Every player must answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. For every correct answer, a player is allowed to chop one of three ropes belonging to another castaway. Once all three ropes belonging to someone are cut, that person is eliminated. Last person standing wins. There is also a really strong rope that is hard to cut. A player can opt to try and cut it instead, and it will trigger a Battle Flag if they are successful. Winner: Lukana Story Day 22 Arthur and Bob were saddened by their failure, but Vivi was willing to forgive Bob. Despite not needing it, Vivi was a little offended that Gumi did not play her Magic Wand on him. Arthur started desperately searching for an artifact, receiving glares from everyone else. This led to everybody looking, but Gumina knew she had the real Stone Mask. Kasumi grew a little worried about the men teaming up, but knew Arthur had a big target. She swore loyalty to the Nihon Shoujo alliance, since she remembered her history of betrayal and vowed to play more loyally. Gumi, Gumina, and Lukana agreed to a final three, keeping Kasumi and Monika as four and five. However, they considered that both were playing hard. When they were alone, Butch talked with Bob. They both fretted their positions, but Butch said he would back Bob up. Arthur brought Bob, Butch, Johnny, and Vivi to a meeting to talk about a men's alliance. From a distance, Lukana saw the guys talking, and brought the information back to the girls. This stirred up some tension. Day 23 The Roundabout tribe came in for their first merged reward challenge. They were split into teams of five. The Red team was Bob, Butch, Gumi, Kasumi, and Lukana. The Blue was Arthur, Gumina, Johnny, Monika, and Vivi. The first round was Bob vs. Arthur. Bob was heavier, but Arthur was more athletic and scored the first point for Blue. Gumi and Gumina were next. Gumi was able to push through and score a point for Red. Next were Butch and Johnny. Johnny's Tusk was strong, but Butch's able-body allowed him to score for Red. Next were Lukana and Monika. They were equal in strength, but Lukana barely came out on top and scored for Red. Kasumi and Vivi were next. Despite being magical, Vivi could not compete with Kasumi's sporty nature. The martial artist scored the winning point for Red. The Red team received a helicopter ride to a nice Taiwanese resort, where they happily feasted and enjoyed time with each other. In private, Gumi revealed her Magic Wand to Lukana, completely trusting her. They debated among themselves if they trusted Kasumi enough, but the conversation ended quickly. Bob and Butch also talked about strategy, wondering if Arthur really was the best option to vote. Gumi, Kasumi, Monika, and even Johnny were discussed as better options. Back at camp, Arthur continued to look for an artifact. Johnny and Vivi joined him, leaving Gumina and Monika alone to strategize. Monika feared Gumina's closeness to Gumi and Lukana, but also feared that Arthur could pull ahead of them. She did not know who to stick with. While searching, Johnny asked Vivi if he actually was comfortable working with Arthur. Vivi was not, especially after being targeted by him. Johnny said he would have Vivi's back. Day 24 The two teams came back together for their big Immunity challenge. Luke took the necklace back from Bob, and announced the fan favorite challenge Touchy Subjects. The results of the challenge can be seen here: Second Chances 4 Touchy Subjects. Since Lukana now had Immunity, the Nihon Shoujo alliance had a plus to their side. The men had a small meeting, debating which female would be best to get rid of. Gumi seemed to be the primary target, but Vivi still trusted Gumi the most. Gumi thought about voting Johnny to make Arthur waste an artifact, but Lukana was concerned that this would ruin their opportunity to vote Arthur. With the numbers, it did not seem like a bad idea, but everyone in Nihon Shoujo has skeptical. When Gumi told Vivi the plan, the black mage brought it to Bob and Butch as well. The men were not so sure about voting out another guy, as threatening as Arthur and Johnny were. Butch also slipped to Arthur that he may want to vote Johnny if he wants to stay, giving Arthur major discomfort. At Tribal Council, everyone seemed aware that Gumi was pulling strings, but none of them men knew about the Nihon Shoujo alliance. Gumi insisted there were bigger threats than her, and how she hoped the vote went the smart route. When the voting went down, Gumi only received a vote from Johnny, and Johnny was unanimously blindsided. Johnny solemnly gave a farewell and wheeled out of the game. The final note from Luke stated that things were now starting to heat up, and numbers on the voting parchment meant nothing. The Roundabout tribe returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running